Revenge isn't sweet it's salty
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Troy is diognosed with cancer and Sharpay is severly punished for cruelty to him. This is in a school where paddling is allowed. I got the idea from another writer and my story starts where an ex story of hers leaves off. It will make sense in flashbac
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge isn't sweet; it's salty**   
Gabriella's point of view

Okay... this was going to be really cool. For once staying after was going to be f-u-n... fun. But I didn't know how fun until Sharpay came into the room.

JACK  
Ms. Jules isn't here because for after school today I came to a decision.

Sharpay entered the room, looking like a frightened dog.

JACK  
Ah... Sharpay come on in.

He spoke in a friendly voice with a smile on his face. Then he surprised both me and Sharpay with the announcement of all announcements

JACK  
I will not be administering your punishment today.

Oh fuck. The bitch is going to get away with this!

JACK  
Instead Gabriella will be the one giving you what you have coming

YES! OH YES! YES! YES!

SHARPAY  
Are you serious?

GABRIELLA  
Really?

He handed me a leather belt

JACK  
Normally it would just be a stick but these are saved for such an occasion. Sorry Sharpay but you mess with my son you are Shar to Pay

Sharpay looked like she was about to cry as she bent over the desk. As angry as I am with her I began to feel some sympathy. Sharpay has two sides to her. One is the sweetest girl I know. We're really good friends. The next is the bitchy girl that's been acting that way since Troy got sick.

JACK  
She gets 15 of the best you got

I held the beat and hesitated for just a second before pounding her as hard as I could with the belt. I blocked everything out. All I was thinking of was this is for Troy. I dont know how it happened but I got to hit her 20 times instead of 15. I wasnt keeping track I was just to angry and for some reason nobody had stopped me until after the 20th wack. I awoke out of my reverie and noticed that Sharpays buttocks was swollen and beginning to bleed. Oh shit I thought what did I do. She pulled up her pants and ran out of the room.

Gabby  
SHARPAY! I yelled running after her.

Gabby  
I am so sorry. Sharpay come back here. Please let me help you with that. 

But she refused to stop and turn around and who could say I could blame her,after what I had done to her. I stopped and walked back in the other direction,head bent low when I saw where she had ran to. 

Sharpays point of view  
Gabby had just administered my punishment and I didnt even think she was going to stop. "That bitch" I muttered to myself. I could hear her calling after me as I ran and ran but I didnt stop. I didnt want anytrhing to do with that wench, not now, not ever and she was going to pay for messing with Sharpay Evans, I was going to make sure of that, but now right now I was in to much pain. My ass was killing me but I had to keep on running. I couldnt let her catch up with me. Than I saw it, the perfect place to hide,Gabriella miss prime and proper would never follow me in their, the boysroom and I knew none of the boys would be in their either as school was over. As soon as I went inside I dropped to the floor the tears flowing freely now. "Ouch" I nearly screamed when my buttocks hit the cold floor. I rolled over on to my stocmach and lay there for what felt like hours crying my eyes out, when suddenly I heard the door screach open,I was in to much pain to even turn around and see who it was. All I could do was hope that whoever it was would leave soon. Than I felt a hand land lightly on my shoulder.

Ryan  
Sharpay.

It was my twin brother. 

Ryan  
Shar whats wrong.

He sat down on the tiled floor next to me. I turned my head away but he moved over and saw the tears streaming from my eyes.

Ryan  
Shar.

He was so concerned. My brother was so cute. I loved him to death. But I didnt want him to worry and I needed to preseve my image.

Sharpay  
I'm ok Ry.

I tried getting up to show my brother that I was infact perfectly fine but when I tried to stand up I screamed out in pain.

Sharpay  
OW!

Ryan reached out and grabbed ahold of me to make sure I didnt topple. 

Ryan  
Shar, are you ok? Relax baby sister.

he rubbed my back.

Ryan  
What happened? Whats wrong.

I knew he care but still I couldnt tell him.

Sharpay  
Nothing Ry, lets just go ok.

I started to stand up again but this time I actually did collapse. Ryan caught me but just barely which is how he noticed what had happened.

Ryan  
Sharpay your bleeding threw your shorts do you have your period? Is that whats wrong? You got cramps?

Sharpay  
NO! i;m fine Ry ok lets go.

I pushed Ryan off of me and began my move forward when I suddenly felt very dizzy and began to sway. Ryan helped steady me as he set down on the floor with me in his lap. I winced and moved slightly so that I wasnt on my injured parts.

Ryan  
Now what happened Sharpay.

He rubbed my back, still concerned about the spot of blood seeping threw my pants. 

Ryan  
Shar what...

He began as he started to pull my shorts off to examine me.

Sharpay  
No Ryan No leave it alone!

I thrased around but to no avail. I was still in to much pain and it hurt to move plus although Ryan is harmless, when he wants something he almost always gets it. So without much work on his park he managed to slide down my pants, I hadnt even examine it yet so I didnt know how bad it was but from the gasp that escaped Ryans mouth I could tell it had to be pretty bad and to be truthful with you I was scared. I didnt know what to expect.

Ryan  
Sharpay! What Happened!

I broke down in fresh tears as I layed my head on my brothers shoulder.

Sharpay  
I was paddled Ryan.

Ryan  
Oh Shar, ok well just lay across my lap ok, I need to examine you alright?

I only nodded and turned over. Ryan looked me over. Touching spots ever so gently. I got up the courage after awhile to ask the dreaded question.

Sharpay  
How bad is it Ry?

Ryans point of view  
It was pretty bad but I didnt want to scare Sharpay. She had been threw enough already but I knew I had to get my sister to the emergency room as soon as possible to have this looked at as I was definitly no doctor.

Ryan  
It's pretty bad Sharpay but it will be ok. Dont worry big brother will make everything ok. We just need to get you to the hospital to get looked at ok?

My sister only nodded.

Ryan  
Can you walk?

Sharpay only nodded yes but I knew my sister. Never one to admit she needed help so I took it upon myself to lift my sister up in to my arms and carry her out to the car with only alittle protesting from her.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if it's good, bad or indifferent… just review

still from Ryan's p.o.v.

I looked over at my "little" sister. She's actually the... shall we say more mature one by a matter of almost naught... like 3 seconds and she was always the one taking care of me. We're the second born children in our family. It's our sister Breeza (our aunt named her and she's a real hippie), 'pay, me, our brother Josh and his younger twin sister Susanna. We have a very tight family. Our parent Coco and Joey are the BEST parent ever. They love us to death. But they were tough. I have to admit if it weren't for my sister I would have gotten in trouble more times then I care to guess. She was ALWAYS covering for me and many times it went as far as actually taking the blame for me. I was so grateful to be the "older" one this time. To be the one to protect her like she was always protecting me

I hurried my sister to the emergency room. Blood was seeping threw her shorts and covering my hands. I still didnt know what my sister had done but I knew better than to ask her at such a point in time, she would only bite my head off besides it really didnt much matter, all that mattered was my sister and quite frankly I didnt care what she did, i wanted those bitches to pay for torchering my sister this way. I wanted them to pay. I hate seeing my sister in pain. I hurried in and started screaming at the doctors that my sister needed help immediatly. If I had looked back on it, I would see how insane I looked but at that moment in time I didnt care, my sister was hurt and thats all that mattered

Gabriellas POV  
I hated what i did to Sharpay and I wanted to make it up to her but of course she wasnt answering her damn phone and nobody was at home, I knew because I had checked several times actually. You see the reason why I was so hard on Sharpay was because Troy was in the hospital and its like she didnt even care. I mean Troy could be dying and all she was doing was making fun of him and saying he deserved it and shit. I dont get it, I mean I thought we were all getting along fine now, Granted Troy and Sharpay were always at each others throats I didnt think she would wish this on him,I wasnt sure what was going on with Sharpay but I was determined to find out. Sure I hated what she was doing but I knew that their was a caring person deep down inside of her and I felt so bad about what I had done to Sharpay. Sure she had done wrong but I couldn't help thinking that still I had been way to hard on her. I sighed as I drove my car around the Evans block once more. I than got a phone call Troy had taken a turn for the worse so I had to get toe the hospital immediatly as they werent sure how much longer he would be able to hold on. I quickly left the Evan's residance and headed to the hospital.

Ryans POV  
Sharpay had been checked out and it looked like she would be fine. They rubbed on some cream and bandaged her up. There were a few broken bones and she would be sore for quite awhile. But they assured me that she would be ok. I was just lucky I didnt get put in a psycho ward for the way I acted earlier. Thankfully they understood that I was just worried for my sister as I loved her dearly.

Sharypays POV  
I awoke to a sobbing Ryan and much pain in my tush arena. I was still groggy, I guess from the meds they must have put me on. "Ryan" I muttered pating my brother on the back. "Ry" I said a little louder. I think he had been half-out of it as he jumped. "Sharpay" he shouted threw tears, "Sharpay" you grabbed on to me and wouldnt let go. He was practically chocking me. I was patting his back to calm him down. "I'm ok Ry, its ok" I whispered rubbing his back in a soothing manner and than I screamed out in pain as my ass was still incredibly sore. I tried to stifle it so Ryan didnt get worried any more than he already was but I was just in to much pain that I couldnt help it. Ryan looked at me and than spoke.

Ryan

Sharpay are you alright?

Sharpay

yea

I winced as I said it but I was trying to calm my brother but he could tell that I was not fine,hey we were twins afterall.

Ryan

Shar its ok to feel pain and let me know. Its ok to lean on me. I love you baby sister and I always will. You dont have to protect me always. I'm a big boy now,

I knew he was right and although I was the best actress at East High, I really didnt feel like acting this time. I was in to much pain. I figured it would be ok just this once to let him handle things.

Sharpay

Ry

Ryan

Yea baby

He lightly kissed my lips, we were a very effectionate family but before you get any ideas, that is not what I meant. My lips quivered and i started to break down in to fresh tears. I didnt want to tell him everything but I figured it wouldnt hurt to spill alittle.

Sharpay

Ry, it hurts so much.

Ryan

I know baby sister but i'm here,everythings gonna be ok.

He rubbed my back in soothing motions. I pulled back alittle.

Ryans POV

Sharpay

How long am I going to be here?

She asked and quite frankly she looked a little terrified. Sharpay never really liked hospitals, well not that anybody did but she had a particular distaste for them and I never really understood why but I had to try and make my sister feel better even though I was pretty sure she would be there for awhile.

Ryan

Well...um...you see...it was pretty but...but...your going to be ok...however I...ya know you will still have to be here for... well...probably atleast a month.

She started to sob and I just held her a let her cry, than I lifted her chin up so that she was looking me in the eye.

Ryan

But... I will be here right with you, every minute.

She smiled and I knew that made her feel a lot better. I still had no idea what had happened to Sharpay but really what did it matter? Yes I was curious but at the same time, it was insignficant, I didnt care what she did, she didnt deserve this punishment, she could have shot up the whole school and she wouldnt have deserved this. All of a sudden she looked alarmed and started freaking out. I could barely make out what she was saying.

Sharpay

omgryanyoudidnttellmomodadoranybodydidyou?

Ryan

huh?

I wasnt sure but it sounded allmumbled together and I dont know if it was just me but I couldnt make out a thing. She than started hyperventilating well trying to repeat what she had just said.

Sharpay

Mom...(gasp)...Dad...(gasp)...didnt tell them did you?

She finally managed to get out. I got it now.

Ryan

Well Sharpay I tried calling but Susanna was the only one home and I really didnt want to leave that kind of message with her so I asked her to have mom call back as soon as she got the message.

Sharpay

no ryan you musetnt.n please I beg of you. please dont tell anyone. nobody can know.please ryan please.

She was literally begging. I had never seen my sister like this before and quite frankly it was frightening. I didnt know why she didnt want our parents to know, we had always been so close but I figured there had to be a reason and I best give her what she was asking for as she was freaking out on me. She was clutching on to my shirt with all her might, a very scared look in her eyes. That was enough for me to make my desicion. Just than the phone rang. It was mom. Please Ryan she beggged sighlently and with her eyes as I answered the phone.

"Ryan, what happened," asked my mom. "I could hardly understand what you were saying honey." I hesitated for a minute. Sharpay looked at me and mouthed, "just don't tell them how bad it is" Then mom said that the hospital had called and she had to know what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I fixed this chapter so its not all one paragraph. I hope its more legible. Enjoy and R&R.

Coco's point of view

When Ryan told me what those mother-fuckers did to my daughter I wanted to go down to kill them. I don't care what my daughter did. It couldn't have been that bad. "Your dad and I will be over momentarily," I said, "please tell Sharpay that we love her and everything will be okay"

Sharpay's point of view

Mom and dad got there about fifteen minutes later. I expected them to be mad. But they just hugged me and reassured me. Boy, oh boy did that feel good. Then they asked the dreaded question. WHAT HAPPENED? I told them the whole story, knowing that if I didn't they would find out anyway. "I don't understand one thing," said my dad, "Aren't you and Troy friends." "Yeah," I said, "and that's why I was mean. I'm so afraid... I'm so scared that he will die"

Joey's point of view

I know I should be angry with 'pay for what she did. But I had been through the same thing when I was in collage minus the trauma she'd just been through. "It's hard to understand why something like this happened," I said hugging her to me. "I know. I lost my best friend when I was in collage. I acted just like this"

Gabriella's point of view

DAMN! How could I be so stupid? How could I be such a horrible friend! 'Pay was scared. That's why she was acting that way. How could I NOT have figured it out? Thankfully Troy was doing better. The turn for the worse was just a scare. But I felt horrible.

Ryan's point of view

That bitch! She is "Shar to pay" for what she did for my sister and the coach that allowed her to do that is going to pay even worse.

Sharpay's point of view

I went to sleep and in my dream I WAS the one with that stupid belt. And I was about to make everyone pay I was walking down the hallway head held high, mouth in a thin grim line walking towards the coachs office. I looked in to find an empty office,I sneaked in to the office and began searching around the room. I opened all the draws in the office but couldnt find what I was looking for,finally I came to the last draw,

Sharpay: "Please let it be in here" I prayed as I began to slowly open the door.

Upon peaking inside I saw it. Oh how shiny and tempting it was. I reached inside and fingered it softly before pulling it out. I finally had the paddle in my hands and I was going to get my revenge on all who had wronged me. First stop,Gabriella. I found her rather quickly, she was in the library as usual.

Sharpay: "Hey Gabby" I called to her waving gaily.

Gabi: "Hi Sharpay" She said looking up a bit confused.

Sharpay: "Come here Gabs" I said waving her over.

I had hid the paddle in the ladies room,it was the leather one and I had soaked it in water. Gabby gathered her stuff and walked over to me, I could tell she felt guilty about what she had done the other day so I knew I had her right where I wanted her. "

Sharpay: We need to talk" I said leading her in to the ladies room,she followed,I smiled.

Once in the ladies room I locked the door behind us.

Gabi: "What are you doing" she asked suddenly alarmed.

Sharpay: "Well Miss Gabriella" I said "Its time you get whats coming to you" I grabbed the paddle and advanced towards her. She looked scared and tried protesting but I wouldnt have none of it. I pinned her against the wall pulled down her pants and wacked her with all my might, I proceeded to do that about 50 more times when I finally figured that she had had enough. "Tootles" I said waving as I left the bathroom, locking the door on the way out.

Next was Coach Bolton. I went back to his office where luckily I found him this time.

Jack: "Ah Miss Evans" he said looking up at me.

I just smiled and advanced towards him, I held the paddle up and began hitting him. I knew I would not be able to pin him down like I did Gabriella so I just started wildly wacking him anywhere I could, I hit him in the face,stomach,legs,everywhere. I'm not even sure how many times I hit him but when I had decided he had enough I left the Coachs office,locked the door and headed to the drama room, Ms. Darbus was next,she would get what was coming to her for overlooking me and Ryan for this years musical and giving it to Troy and Gabriella instead. Aha she was in there. I charged at her paddle held high beating her as I had done Mr. Bolton,when I left I locked the door and headed off in search of anybody else who had ever harmed me or my brother, there was Chad,Taylor,the guys who once beat Ryan,The people always calling me Ice Queen. I just ran around the school like a crazy woman beating everyone to a pulp,including people who got in the way of what I was doing and tried to help save there friends. Somehow I am unsure how but everyone must have gotten out of there secured locations and the principal was on my tail as well as a bunch of other staff members.

Sharpay: "Oh shit" I muttered running wildly hitting anybody and everybody in my path but apparently I wasn't fast enough as they caught up to me and dragged me back to the principals office, they took the paddle from me,led me in to the office,sat me down and tied me to a chair,tears were threatening to overflow but I stopped them, I wouldnt have anybody see me being weak. The next thing I hear is the principal over the loudspeaker saying "Ryan Evans please report to the principals office immedialy" Oh thank God I sighed Now everything would be ok, there was no way Ryan would let anything happen to me. I relaxed. They had no idea what they had just done by calling my brother but boy was I happy for there mistake. Soon Ryan walked in obviously oblivious to what had been going on. He saw me tied up and started towards me,

Ryan: "Shar what..." He started

Principal: "Mr Evans stop right there and please take a seat" The principal said sternly. Ryan stopped in his tracks and sat down next to me looking utterly confused. Classic Ryan I thought.

Mrs Mitsu, the principal handed Ryan the paddle, he stared and it and than looked up at her.

Mrs Mitsu: "We insist you give your sister 1000 licks" she told him. He again looked at the paddle and back up at her

Ryan: "huh?" he said.

Mrs Mitsu: "Your sister has to get punished, she has been very bad today" Mrs Mitsu said she than hollered "come in" and in walked Gabriella,Coach Bolton,Ms Darbus,Chad,Taylor and a bunch of other people I didnt even know.

Mrs Mitsu: "You see these people Mr Evans" She asked him, he only nodded. "Your sister felt she had a right to go around and paddle each and everyone of them, some for no reason at all and she has got to be punished for that do you understand Mr Evans" He only nodded dumbly. "And since you are closest to Ms Evans you are the one we have choosen to give her her punishment" He began to protest but Mrs Mitsu interupted him "If you refuse to do this,you will be punished with 5000 licks" He stood up and walked over to me and began to untie me,

Sharpay: "Oh Ryan"

I sighed grabbing on to him but he just pushed me down on the table and pulled my pants down

Sharpay: "What are you doing" I whined in a pleading voice but he just told me to be quiet.

He was actually kind of scaring me,as the first wack hit me, the tears that were threatening to overflow before sprang to my eyes and flowed down my cheeks. I couldnt believe my brother was doing this to me. I cried out in not only physical pain but the emotional pain of being betrayed by my own brother who I had thought would always protect me no matter what.

Suddenly I awoke screaming. Ryan who had been laying next to me was awoken by my screams, I was thrashing around, I was still in a tremendous amount of pain and the movement wasnt doing anything for me but that dream had seemed so real, I sware it was true.

Ryan: "Shar" Ryan said alarmed "Whats wrong, what happened"

I only sobbed and he grabbed on to me and held me tight,rubbing my back to try and calm me but I was inconsolible. I was in hysterics,I must have been really loud as a bunch of doctors came rushing in "whats going on" "Is she alright" Were the questions fired at Ryan.

Ryan: "Yes shes fine" He Said "Just a bad dream"

He held me tight and I grabbed on to him for dear life practically squeezing the life out of him but he didnt mind. Not one bit. He just kept stroking my hair and rubbing my back until I calmed down slightly.

Ryan: "What happened Shar" He asked "Are you in pain" I was but I only nodded my head no.

Ryan: "Than what is it Shar, You can tell me, I'm always here for you, I'll never let anything bad happen to you, ever Shar"

I looked him in the eyes.

Sharpay: "You wouldnt hurt me?"

Tears forming again. He only wiped away my tears

Ryan: "never now what happened" He asked softly.

Sharpay: "I had a dream,I went around hurting everyone who had ever hurt you or me and than Mrs Mitsu told you to give me 1000 licks and you did, you actually did,you didnt protect me, you hurt me and you had no reservations Ryan,you hit me" I said beginning to cry again. He just held me

Ryan: "Shar look at me" He said making me look in to his eyes. "You look at me" He said more sternly this time but still soft enough so I knew that he had no intention of harming me.

Ryan: "I would never hurt you Shar, I dont care what you did, I would never,could never harm you, I will always protect you" He said and than added playfully "baby sister" I smiled

Sharpay: "Really?" I asked.

Ryan: "Really, no matter what you did, I would always protect you even if it meant I myself had to get punished" He said than embraced me in a hug.

I was beginning to calm down, the sobbing had stopped and the tears were coming less now but i still had to hold on to my brother for I felt if I didnt that he would leave me, just like everyone else in my life had. I winced because once the emotional termoul had gone away I was in tremendous pain in my tush area, he began to lay me down,but I held on even tighter. I was scared to death to let go of my brother.

Ryan: "Shar you have to lay down or its going to hurt more and I have to apply some more medicine to your tush to make the soreness go away" He said

Sharpay: "NO!" I practically screamed "Dont leave me, you cant, you promised,please" I practically whined still holding on to him for dear life.

Ryan: "Shar I sware i'm not going anywhere ok, I am going to stay right here, your medicine is right over there, I am just going to put it on and than I will lay down with you, I promise" He said.

I however still looked apprehensive.

Ryan: "Shar trust me ok? I will never let anything bad happen to you"

I reluctently let go of my brother tears again springing to my eyes for fear of never seeing him again. I closed my eyes and soon I felt my nightgown being lifted up, I screamed.

Ryan:"What What?" Ryan yelled alarmed.

Sharpay: "I'm sorry Ry" I said "Thats just how you paddled me in the dream" I said

Ryan: "Its going to help make the pain better" He said and again lifted up my nightgown. I than felt him rub on some of the cream,I jumped as it still hurt but his touch was so soft and gentle that it didnt really bother me. "Ok" He said after he was done, he than climbed in to bed with me and craddled me like a baby, the kind of love I had always longed for. He held me tight and the next thing I know we had both fallen asleep in each others arms.

Troys POV

Ironically Sharpay and I had wound up in the same hospital. I had found out what happened to her as Gabby had explained the situation and although I love my Gabby-Bear I didnt think she should have been so harsh on Sharpay. Yes she had said some pretty mean things but that was just Sharpay, I didn't take any of that to heart, I knew she was just upset and didn't mean any of it. How did I know? Well Sharpay and I had been rather close for quite awhile before gabriella entered the picture and I think that I was the one person who knew her the best besides her brother. I had been awoken in the middle of the night by a piercing scream that had sounded distinctly like Sharpay and not one of her mad or angry screams but a frightened terrified scream. I jolted awake scared for her as I thought she must be in pain. I got out of my hospital bed-they had not started my chemo yet so I was still able to walk relatively well although I was in much pain but at this point it didnt matter, all that mattered was seeing if Sharpay was ok. I knew her room number-room 207, on the same floor as me. I walked down the hall and peeked in to her room,what I saw astonished me. I saw the twins fast asleep in each others arms. I smiled as I made my way back to my room. As I was retreating however I doubled over in pain,my stomach was killing me, I had somehow gotten another huge bruise all over my stomach. "O" I moaned I was in so much agony. I tried not to scream as I didnt want to disturb Sharpay, she looked so peaceful lying in Ryans arms but i couldnt help it, it came how, a high pitched squeal like someone who had just got kicked in the stomach and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I tried to get up but I couldnt so I just lay there crying in agony.

Next thing I knew the door to Sharpays room was opening and out walked Ryan. He ran to my side.

Ryan: "omgosh Troy what happened, are you ok" He asked.

Just than I heard a faint wail coming from inside the room and I knew it was Sharpay who had spoken.

Sharpay: "Ryan" She screamed out in fear. He called back to her

Ryan: "Just a second Shar"

Sharpay: "Ry whats going on out there, is everything ok"

Ryan: "Yea fine" He replied.

But apparently she didnt listen to her brother and she stumbled out in to the hallway where she saw me lying on the floor.

Sharpay: "Ry?" She said questioninly looking up at her brother.

Ryan: "Its ok Shar,go back inside"

He said ushering her back in, but before she made it all the way in she turned back around and looked at me concern written all over her face.

Troy: "i'm ok Shar" I said

She didnt even care that I was using her name reserved just for Ryan

Troy: "How are you?" I asked

Sharpay: "Fine" She replied before walking back in to the room.

Once inside Ryan asked me what I was doing,I was now gasping for breaths so I responded in between breaths.

Troy: "I...Heard...Sharpay...Scream...I...Was...Coming...To...See...If...She...Was...Ok." I managed to get out.

Ryan: "Well shes fine" He said "Just a bad dream, listen lets get you back to bed and get a doctor in to look at you" I only nodded.

Ryan helped me to stand up,all the while Sharpay calling to him sounding rather frightened. Finally he called back in to her

Ryan: "Its ok Shar, i'm just going to help Troy back to his room,i'll be back soon,try to sleep sis"

I couldnt help smiling at how sweet he was to her. I was however still in terrible pain and kept almost collapsing,he had to practically carry me. Thankfully my room was not that far. Once he helped me in to my bed he paged the nurse and than explained to me that he had to get back to his sister. I told him I understood and thanked him for all his help. He told me to call him if I needed anything and we said goodbye as the nurse examined me further.


End file.
